jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
Jagex Wiki:News archives
This page is for archiving news articles. For current news visit News. ;September 22 2009 :A temporary break has taken place on this wiki due to various things like the school term starting again and some work on mechscapeworld that we need to do for information. Don't worry though! We will be back! ;August 21 2009 :Great thanks to http://www.bruceongames.com for giving us permission to use Andrew Gower photo. Don't forget to check his site as i'm sure you'll find it very interesting. You can read recent interview with Andrew Gower here only on Bruce On Games. We'll keep an eye for this site as it has a lot of very good articles. ;August 8 2009 :We have a clan chat now. Join disscusion on J Wikia. ;August 4 2009 :A quick reminder to everyone, Jagex are having live Question and Answer sessions over the next few weeks. Post your questions in the appropriate thread in the Watercooler. Then on the day of the questions and answers we need all of our users to post them as many times as they can until they are answered! Good luck everyone! ;September 22 2009 :A temporary break has taken place on this wiki due to various things like the school term starting again and some work on mechscapeworld that we need to do for information. Don't worry though! We will be back! ;August 21 2009 :Great thanks to http://www.bruceongames.com for giving us permission to use Andrew Gower photo. Don't forget to check his site as i'm sure you'll find it very interesting. You can read recent interview with Andrew Gower here only on Bruce On Games. We'll keep an eye for this site as it has a lot of very good articles. ;August 15 2009 :Today we have reached 200 articles mark! ;August 8 2009 :We have a clan chat now. Join disscusion on J Wikia. ;August 4 2009 :A quick reminder to everyone, Jagex are having live Question and Answer sessions over the next few weeks. Post your questions in the appropriate thread in the Watercooler. Then on the day of the questions and answers we need all of our users to post them as many times as they can until they are answered! Good luck everyone! ;August 3 2009 :We have reached 1000 pages on 2nd August 2009! ;July 16 2009 :Plans for the first event on the wiki are up - look in Jagex Wiki:Summer 2009 for more details. If you have a suggestion, please add to the talk page! ;July 14 2009 :We have now set up the valued member status. Two users have been granted this - Rhhh4 and WCD! Well done to both of them! ;July 13 2009 :Userboxes have been released! To create your own, visit Jagex Wiki:User templates for more details! ;August 4 2009 :A quick reminder to everyone, Jagex are having live Question and Answer sessions over the next few weeks. Post your questions in the appropriate thread in the Watercooler. Then on the day of the questions and answers we need all of our users to post them as many times as they can until they are answered! Good luck everyone! ;August 3 2009 :We have reached 1000 pages on 2nd August 2009! ;July 16 2009 :Plans for the first event on the wiki are up - look in Jagex Wiki:Summer 2009 for more details. If you have a suggestion, please add to the talk page! ;July 14 2009 :We have now set up the valued member status. Two users have been granted this - Rhhh and WCD! Well done to both of them! ;July 13 2009 :Userboxes have been released! To create your own, visit Jagex Wiki:User templates for more details! ;July 4 2009 :Happy Birthday Rhhh4! If you see him today be extra nice! ;June 28 2009 :User of the month and Article of the month are now active. Also, we have found a problem with some templates when used with the firefox browser - an administrator is currently investigating the problem. ;June 23 2009 :Thanks to WCD we now have a special treat for anyone who manages to get above normal rights on the wiki so make sure you edit much more and be nice because you might get a treat! ;June 19 2009 :Happy Birthday to Goodison Goomba! Be sure to be extra nice to him today! ;June 09 2009 :Funorb has released their first beta tester. The new game is Kickabout league which is based on 5-a-side football (soccer). This will be a great source of information for future games if they do this again. For more information visit the FunOrb wikia. ;June 08 2009 :Goodison Goomba has requested Bureaucrat status (Discuss). ;May 27 2009 : Whovian39 has got permision from the Mechscape Wikia for the jagex wikia to copy paragraphs for definition of Funorb games for definition on how to use this visit Copying from other wikias. ;May 27 2009 :We now have 100 Articles. 98 made by Whovian39 and 2 made by Goodison Goomba. For a full list visit the page. ;May 27 2009 : Goodison Goomba has been given administration rights. ;May 26 2009 : Whovian39 has been given administration and bureaucratic rights. ;May 25 2009 : Whovian39 has got permision from the Funorb Wikia and the Runescape Wikia for the jagex wikia to copy paragraphs for definition of Funorb games for definition on how to use this visit Copying from other wikias. ;May 12 2009 :Thanks to Whovian39 and Goodison Goomba the wikia now has a new favicon! ;May 7 2009 :First work starts on the wiki on this day!